


Came here to Forget

by Barson4Ever



Series: Song Fics [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Olivia and Rafael came to Forlini’s to forget





	Came here to Forget

**Girl you're getting over him and I'm getting over her. The eyes have it made, ain't gotta say a word. Misery loves company, that's why it's you and me. Buying each other drinks, back at the bar, as thick as thieves. Stealing these little sips. Doing our best to make the best of the worst of it**

Raf and Liv were sitting in the back booth at Forlini’s, taking turns buying drinks. Talking about anything, Noah, the two failed relationships her Tucker, him Jaidyn . The bar was playing music in the background, but neither notice Liv had her against his shoulder.

**Keep playing them songs, keep singing along. Keep leaning it on in closer, keep salting the rim, getting even with her. And with him before the night is over, that first kiss was like a Colorado hit. We better keep on keeping it lit, 'til we can't remember. Can't remember what we came here to forget**

Before long Raf found Liv almost in his lap, smelling the tequila on her breath. Anthony kept bringing them instead of their usual scotch and Cabernet. Before Liv kissed him.

**Go ahead and check your phone, like I've been checking mine. Nobody's ex texting for a rewind. Looks like it's just me and you, fall in love just enough to get us through. What we're getting through**

Liv kept on checking her phone, as did he. Neither Tucker nor Jaidyn had texted either of them. They let their buried attraction loose. Just enough to lose themselves in it to forget the pain. The risk it could lead to more worth it, in order to forget.

**Keep playing them songs, keep singing along. Keep leaning it on in closer, keep salting the rim, getting even with her. And with him before the night is over, that first kiss was like a Colorado hit. We better keep on keeping it lit, 'til we can't remember, can't remember what we came here to forget. Ya, it's what we came here to forget**

They left Forlini’s, going back to Raf’s place, after Liv called to ask Lucy to stay over. They both laid on his couch, Liv on top of Raf. Raf kissed her again, when she asked,

“What did we go to Forlini’s for?”

**'Til we can't remember. Can't remember what we came here to forget. What we came here to forget. What we came here to forget**

Raf smiled, 

“I don’t know.” And kissed her again, as she melted against him.

**Baby, baby. That's what we came here to forget**

“Me either.” 

“You want to stay?” Raf asked.

“Always.”


End file.
